Tomorrow
by AliseEve
Summary: A story written for Disney Kink. Definitely rated M. Mentions of abuse in many forms as well as a Woody/Buzz/Jessie pairing. Please read at your own risk. Definitely not safe for work.


Ok so this is darker than anything I usually post, and well much higher rated. I apologize in advance for any offense I may cause with this fic. Also I don't own Toy Story or its characters. This is rated M for a reason, it is not safe for children, work, heck I'm not sure it's safe for me to read...

Tomorrow they would worry.

Tomorrow they would worry about if this was right or wrong.

Tomorrow they would worry about what they had done.

Tomorrow they would worry about the consequences of their actions and decisions.

Tomorrow they would worry about their pasts.

Tonight was for them.

Tonight was for them to talk and laugh, to play and be the teenagers they were never allowed to be.

Tonight was for them to cuddle on one of the small beds in the hotel room they had rented for the

night.

Tonight was for comfort, and healing, as they let their instincts and hearts guide their movements. Hands and Lips roaming over each other, driving away if only for a moment, the memories of their pasts and the uncertainty of their futures.

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

Jessica James lay in her bed listening as she had done every night since Emily had left. Hoping that he would forget about her tonight, hoping that if he did come that it would be quick. Heavy, dragging footfalls echoed through the house coming closer and closer to her room. The door creaked as it opened and the footsteps came closer and closer to her bed. Keeping her eyes closed she pretended to be asleep even as she felt the blanket being pulled off of her, felt hands travel over her body, felt him slide in to bed next to her, squeezing and touching her. She smelled the liquor on his breath as he kissed her cheek, and face. She heard him moan and grunt. She hoped he wouldn't want her to participate, hoped her body wouldn't betray her, hoped it would be quick. Keeping her eyes closed she began to think of anything else except the smell of alcohol and the feel of him. A calm feeling came over her as memories and images of her two best friends entered her head, creating an escape from reality, blocking out the reality of her Uncle Pete using her for his own drunken pleasure.

Buzz Lightyear sat in his room holding his sister Bonnie as they listened to the yells of their parents, echoing up from downstairs. Trying to ignore the yells he cuddled his sister, praying it would be over soon and they'd be able to go down and see about some dinner. A crash, doors slamming, and two sets of tires signaled the end of tonight's argument and Buzz breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't be back tonight. Picking up his sister he walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Broken plates and glasses littered the ground and Buzz closed his eyes. They couldn't afford to replace those, they couldn't afford food. He prayed that his parents hadn't found the few things of food he'd hidden in the cupboards for his and Bonnie's dinner. That prayer was dashed when he looked and saw the empty boxes thrown on the floor. Opening the fridge he looked inside before pulling out the only edible and non-alcoholic item in there. Setting out the two pieces of cheese, and a half a bagel he'd found in the breadbox with a cup of water, he made sure his sister was eating before he began cleaning up. Trying to ignore the knotting of his stomach at the hunger he felt. Later that night as he laid in bed, his sister sound asleep next to him he prayed that tomorrow would be better, prayed he'd be able to locate some food for Bonnie. Hunger gnawed at him as he pushed it out of his mind, as his mind began filling with thoughts and memories of his two best friends. They would help, together they could do anything.

Woody Pride winced as he felt the belt smack against his back and legs. He tried not to make any other sound except counting, tried to avoid angering the larger man thrashing him with the belt. After the thirtieth hit the man stopped and pushed Woody into the wall yelling and screaming obscenities as he left the room. Woody waited until he was gone before gingerly getting up, looking around at the mess in the living room, and the shattered picture frame that had precipitated his latest beating. Tears came to his eyes as he saw his mother and younger sister and brother smiling happily. He was there too, with his dog Bullseye and his father. He'd been 10, his younger siblings just 4 and 2. It'd been one of the last photos taken of the family. Hours after it'd been taken all of them except him had been gone. He couldn't remember before then, couldn't even remember much about exactly what happened, but the picture showed they were happy. Hearing a sound from the next room he shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly cleaned up the broken glass, blood, and other damage, doing his best to ignore the pain. A hand grabbed him roughly and a cry escaped him, which only enraged the man who held him more. Roughly the man dragged him to the basement door and tossed him in, laughing as Woody scrambled to grab onto the rail to prevent himself from falling onto the cold cement. The door slammed leaving him in darkness to scramble down the stairs before it opened again and a lunchbox was tossed down the stairs, hitting Woody in the side, causing another cry of pain and a laugh from his tormentor. Crawling to the dirty mattress in the corner of the basement he slowly began treating his wounds, before opening the lunchbox to see what his foster father deemed he should eat until lunchtime tomorrow. Wincing he looked at the slightly moldy sandwich, browning banana, cold broccoli and thermos of cold coffee before he forced himself to eat some of it. He'd know if Woody didn't, and tomorrow if the food wasn't gone, he'd regret it, even if it made him sick, it was worth it to try and avoid another attack. Later that night as he lay on his cot shivering he wished he had a way to leave. Wishing his family were still alive, wishing he wasn't such a bad kid that his foster father had to punish him so. Closing his eyes he tried to imagine having a family, as images and memories of his two best friends filled him, he felt relief and soon Woody fell into a deep sleep.

During school you wouldn't know the trio were friends. Football star Buzz Lightyear spent most of his days playing football or practicing, his little sister the unofficial mascot of the team. Always in the stands, the little girl could be found doing her homework, or helping the team. Cheerleader and stuck up Jessie James was usually found in a large crowd of admirers. While Woody Pride was usually found sitting alone in the park and woods, their lives rarely interacted with each other. To the outside world they didn't even know each other. That was the way they liked it.

Every afternoon they met, leaving their lives and troubles behind to meet in an old tree house in the backyard of a burned out house. There they could be themselves. Buzz could spend time looking at the stars and reading about Astronauts. Jessie could be the tomboy she wasn't allowed to be, beating the boys at almost any game they played. Woody could be the sheriff protecting everyone and enjoying riding the horse the three had found and nursed back to health. Even little Bonnie could be the child she was rarely allowed to be. Those were the times all of them cherished in the dark times. Those were the days they all cherished and remembered when reality had to reenter their lives.

ONE MONTH EARLIER

They'd not spoken for a week not since the evening in the tree house when Jessie had brought along some of her uncle's whiskey. It had been one of the rare times Bonnie had been at a friend's house. The three of them in slightly depressed moods as they looked at the simple bottles Jessie had brought. They'd all seen the affects that liquid could have on people, had all felt the consequences of it, but all of them wanting to know. Wanting to erase some of their respective pains like their guardians did. Slowly at first they began passing the bottle, taking sip after sip, gulp after gulp. None of them knew exactly who made the first move. When they woke up the next morning, their clothes strewn around the treehouse, their bodies wrapped together, it was to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the one small window. They'd dressed quickly, avoiding looking at each other as they did so. Their movements awkward and shy as they all left the treehouse to go home and face their real lives once again.

A week without speaking.

A week of pain as they dealt with their lives alone.

A week of stolen glances, confused feelings, and longing for something none of them could really place.

It affected them all differently, Woody withdrew more into himself, if that was possible, Rarely speaking or eating. Buzz threw himself more into caring for his sister and into his sports, practicing or playing from dawn until nearly midnight pushing himself to exhaustion, Jessie became more and more as people saw her, going to parties, shopping, sniping at those who were different, keeping everyone at arms length.

It was Bonnie who had brought them together again, writing cards in her childish scrawl, while her brother was exhausting himself practicing. They were really simple cards, construction paper folded in half, crayon drawing inside and a simple message on the outside. Carefully the little girl had done her best to make them. She delivered them after Buzz dropped her off at school, sneaking away and walking the mile to the high school. The little girl walked carefully into the building, trying to stay unnoticed like she did at home when Mommy and Daddy were yelling.

It seemed like forever until she saw one of the people she was looking for, in the corner of the big book room. She thought it must have been rest time because his head was on the table and he was quiet, so quietly she snuck over and placed the card in his bag. Then still quiet she slipped away to find the next person.

She wandered some more until she found her brother's locker and slipped the second card inside. He would find it later.

Her third target was harder to find, slowly she wandered some more until she saw who she was looking for in a classroom. Thinking for a moment she paused, she'd be in trouble if she was caught, but she didn't have a way to get her card out otherwise. Making a decision the little girl smirked a smirk she had learned from her brothers and sister, then opened the door putting on her most innocent face and peeking in.

She let her bottom lip wobble and tears come out of her eyes as she told the startled class and teacher she had fallen asleep on the school bus and didn't know where she was and she wanted her brother. She tried not to smile as she heard Jessie tell the teacher that she knew her, that she could take her where she was supposed to be. Once they were back in the quiet hallway Bonnie let out a giggle even as Jessie lectured her and congratulated her on her act. Bonnie smiled at her surrogate older sister sweetly and handed her the card she had made as Jessie left her outside the gym while she got Buzz.

Bonnie took the opportunity and ran. They all had their cards. They knew where she would go.

The three teens gathered quickly, concern over their younger sister overwhelming their embarrassment and awkward feelings. It didn't take them long to find her. Curled up on a bean bag chair in their tree house, a card like the ones she had given them curled in her hand as she slept. The picture nearly identical to the ones they had. A picture drawn in crayon and childish scrawl, of three teens smiling happily, holding hands, with a little figure of Bonnie sitting on a horse, a rough drawing of their treehouse stood behind them. Childish words below it were what really broke their hearts. "I SRY LV MI FMLY MS U BONNIE" (for those who need child translation that says I'm sorry. I love my family. I miss you. Bonnie)

They ended up sitting there while Bonnie slept, talking about what had happened, talking about how much they had missed each other. When Bonnie woke up they all spent time together, all making up for the time they had lost. They decided they wouldn't separate again. That was when the planning started, that was when the plan started to form in their heads. They saw what just one week had done to each of them without support, they needed to get away from here.

ONE DAY AGO

Woody had returned to the house he lived in with his foster father to a punch, he'd thought his foster father was still at work. He'd only meant to be there long enough to grab the picture of his family. As soon as he stepped in the door though, the punch came. Anger and fear filled him and then there was darkness."

Jessie was in her room gathering a small bag of stuff, listening for any sound of her Uncle waking up. The sleeping pills she had crushed into his drink seemed to have done their job as his steady breaths and drunken mumbles were still coming from the couch downstairs. Taking one last look around her room Jessie tossed her suitcase out the window of her bedroom, following shortly after, hoping her Uncle would be in such a stupor when he woke he wouldn't think to check on her.

Buzz and Bonnie looked at the two suitcases they had filled with their belongings as they watched the landlords toss the remainder of the household belongings onto the yard. Their parents were out, the sheriffs were overseeing the eviction, and Bonnie and Buzz were just sitting on some tree stumps nearby just watching, not particularly caring. Smiling at his sister the two walked into the woods behind the house unnoticed in the chaos as their parents arrived home and started screaming at the cops and landlord. By the time anyone noticed they were gone, it would be too late.

Jessie was the first to arrive at the treehouse. Smiling as she began to clean up a bit, knowing they would be there soon. Not long after Buzz and Bonnie arrived adding their belongings to the small pile in the corner. They'd expected Woody to arrive shortly if not first. He lived the closest. Yet hours passed with no sign of the last member of their group. By eight o'clock they were very worried.

Together they made a decision, Buzz would go find Woody, Jessie and Bonnie would finish gathering their belongings so they could continue their plan and wait. Buzz ran to the small house that he knew Woody lived in. Quietly he walked to the back of the house and to the small window to the basement where he knew Woody slept. Slowly he lowered himself into the room and gasped as he saw his best friend, his Woody, laying on the floor, blood leaking from several cuts on his body, clearly unconscious. Gathering his friend in his arms as well as the small backpack that laid nearby the teen placed his head on the other boys chest, listening and breathing a small sigh of relief as he heard his friends steady breathing and heartbeat. Slowly he made his way to the window and opened it helping his friend out first and cursing as he accidentally knocked over some old paint cans and a candle. Seeing the flames beginning he pulled himself out of the window, grabbed Woody and ran.

A few hours later they had fixed as many of Woody's wounds as they could, woke him up, and the trio were on the road again, finally stopping at a small hotel room for the night. Carefully they got inside, thankful that at least they had gotten a room without a lot of hassle, that the small motel owner hadn't worried too much about identification as long as he had his money. They laid Bonnie on one of the two king sized beds, the little girl sound asleep even before her head hit the pillow. The teens however sat together on the second bed, arms around each other as they relaxed, relieved that they were finally away, but knowing they still had a lot to do.

No one was sure who made the first move, one moment they were planning the next they were cuddled together, letting their emotions and instincts take over. The worries of what would come next fading as they rode the sensations of being together. The three of them just living in the moment as the trio drifted together into a deep sleep.


End file.
